Birthday Wish
by Taiyoukai-ai
Summary: Inuyasha wants something extra special for his birthday... Will Kagome give it to him, or will our favorite half-demon just have to keep wishing? Please RxR. Mature. SO KIDS STEAR CLEAR!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Hello all! This is just a bit of random, fluffy, sleep deprived smut. Enjoy!**

**PS. In case you're all confused, I was writing under the name kokololio, but that account has expired.**

**PPS. I don't own Inuyasha... **

Chapter 1

Kagome stepped into her room with a curling cloud of steam from the bathroom clinging to her fuzzy robe. She tugged her hair down from its towel and, with a contented sigh, began the task of drying it.

She noticed, ruefully, that her favorite half-demon had come in sometime during the twenty minutes she'd spent in the shower and claimed her bed for himself. The spare area of mattress and surrounding carpet were littered with empty ramen cups and the little birthday trinkets she'd bought for him on their trip to the mall earlier that day.

Kagome smiled at him and gave his ear an affectionate tug before moving over to lean against her dresser. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and followed her across the room though the rest of him remained perfectly still. He watched her for a long moment, pearly claws drifting unconsciously to pick at a loose string on the baby pink comforter beneath him.

"Kagome…"

She looked up at him as she was tossing her towel into the clothes hamper and picked up her hairbrush.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," she answered as she carefully drew the brush through the damp tangles of her hair. Inuyasha watched her, hypnotized, though his lack of a response brought her out of her own peaceful trance.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome cast him an inquiring glance. He was sitting up now, but he refused to meet her gaze, choosing instead to hide behind the silver veil of his bangs. Kagome's hands lost interest in their current task and she moved to sit beside him. He swept most of the clutter onto the floor to make space for her as she set her brush down and reached out a concerned hand, trapping his red-clad shoulder beneath her fingers.

"Inuyasha?" she asked again a little hesitantly.

He cleared his throat a few times and fiddled with his sleeve for a moment before finally answering. He looked up at her and she was startled to see a little blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I-it's just that, well…you said that I could have… _anything_ I wanted for my birthday?"

Kagome frowned a little, a confused look screwing up her pale face.

"You want more ninja food? Or bowl of ramen? Mom put the leftovers in the fridge, I can go get some if-" Kagome had been getting up to do just that, but Inuyasha caught her hand and held her back.

"No! No-no it's not that. I…actually I couldn't eat another bite if I had to!"

Inuyasha gave a weary laugh as he gave his swollen belly an appreciative pat. Kagome cocked her head slightly and gave their still joined hands a curious glance; it was her turn to blush.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

He finally lifted his head and met her inquisitive gaze.

"I…I want…another present, Kagome."

Kagome drew back slightly in surprise, brow furrowing.

"You don't like any of the stuff we got at the mall today? I don't really have any money left…"

Inuyasha hastily shook his head, sending his silver hair flying. His grip on her wrist shifted until he held her hand cradled in his.

"No, th-that's not what I meant. This is different- special. I-I don't…I'm not sure how to…"

His face was really heating up now, as he stumbled to find the right words to voice what it was he wanted.

"I want…Kagome, I want to _be _with you…"

**An/ Sorry for the cliffhanger there folks; couldn't help myself! **

**Anyway, will Inuyasha get his way or will Kagome S-I-T him into his next life? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I want…Kagome, I want to _be_ with __you…__"_

Kagome gasped in surprise, pulling her hand from his and pressing it against her chest in an attempt to still her racing heart.

_Did Inuyasha seriously just ask me that?_ How _can__ he _ask_ me that? But…but I _do_ want this…_

"Okay…"

"I-I'm sorry! That didn't come out right! K-Kagome, I swear! I didn't mean that the way it sounded! I–"

Inuyasha had been struggling to put as much distance between them as the length of the bed would allow, fearing the inevitable rage of the girl before him, when at last her reply registered in his brain.

"What did you just say?" he asked breathlessly.

Kagome gave him a small half smile and reached out to take his hands in hers, surprised to find they were shaking.

"I said… I said 'okay,' Inuyasha."

"Kagome…are you-?"

She nodded bashfully as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in utter amazement, and his hands clenched spasmodically against his knees and he stared at her.

Kagome folded her arms behind her back and glanced nervously around her room before finally meeting his gaze again.

"So, I guess… Inuyasha, I've never done this before, so…"

Her eyes widened a fraction as a thought crossed her mind and she spun about on her heel, darting across the room and securing the lock on her door before turning slowly and making her way back to him.

She untied the sash of her robe and let the fuzzy garment fall to the floor as she went, revealing the silky nightclothes she wore beneath.

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as his eyes drank in the sight before him. The wine colored material of her attire was strangely silky and contrasted starkly against the milky glow of her bare arms and midriff. The flimsy threads that served as the straps of the shirt fell limply across her shoulders and her ebony hair fell away from her face in damp, curling waves.

Inuyasha had never seen a more beautiful sight in all his life.

Kagome came to a halt before him and knelt between his knees. She took his hands in hers and guided them slowly to her lips. Her eyes remained locked with his as she pressed feather light kisses along each of his slender fingers. Inuyasha gave an audible gulp and his breath quickened.

"K-Kagome…I- I know I said that I wanted this, but you know…you don't have to do this…"

Kagome stopped kissing his hands and pulled them to her chest to rest above her heart, then leaned back to look him in the eye so he would see she meant what she said.

"I want this, Inuyasha… This isn't exactly how I imagined it happening, but…"

She let her words trail off and leaned in to busy her hands with loosening the ties of his kimono, her mouth finding sweet purchase in the crook of his graceful neck and causing him to moan.

Her fingers danced across his chest, pushing and tugging at the crimson fabric in an effort to reach the warm, muscled flesh she knew lay beneath; all the while her mouth playing havoc with his pulse. Inuyasha placed his hands over hers and pulled back.

"Wait…"

Kagome gave him a confused glance.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Inuyasha gave her his best cocky grin as he struggled to maintain his composure. "No. I was just wondering…that means you've thought about this before now, right?"

Kagome's jaw flapped uselessly for a moment until anger took the place of embarrassment. Her face twisted into an irritable scowl and she delivered a deft blow to his shoulder before crossing her arms and turning away.

"So what if I have? It's only natural to think about those kinds of things when it's someone you're in love with!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He had known she cared for him, but he'd never dared to hope that she might actually loved him. Inuyasha swallowed nervously and grasped her shoulders, forcing the still fuming girl to face him.

"'Love,' Kagome?"

"I…well… Well _duh,_ Inuyasha! I mean, how dense can you get? After all we've been through together fighting Naraku… I mean, that kiss in Kaguya's dream castle should have been a dead give away! Is it really so surprising after all that?"

Inuyasha's hands made slow, gentle passes up and down her arms as his amber gaze searched hers.

"No…I guess not. I just never thought…I mean…me too."

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks bloomed a pretty little shade of pink that made Inuyasha want to grin.

"Inuyasha, kiss me."

Fully reassured, Inuyasha decided to comply. After all, he had longed to do that very thing since the earliest days of their quest.

His hands stopped their up-down caressing of her arms and moved up to cup her face to draw her closer. Their lips met gently at first, sweet and innocent. Then she shifted against him and an electric jolt shot through him.

Inuyasha ground his lips against hers with an almost bruising force. He heard Kagome's startled whimper and nearly pulled away from her then, when her arms suddenly shifted up to circle his neck. He instantly deepened the kiss, running his tongue lightly over the swollen pink flesh, and then past it to the small, damp cavern beyond. Kagome felt his tongue brush hers and moaned again, louder this time, tugging him closer by her hold on his neck.

It registered dimly in the back of her mind that they were in a house full of sleeping relatives, and currently engrossed in the most passionate make-out session of the century, when Inuyasha's lips began trailing butterfly kisses over her cheeks and neck. She felt him burry his nose in the crook of her neck and draw a deep breath.

"Gods I love your scent, Kagome."

Her brow furrowed, but she tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

"I thought you hated the way I smell?"

"I lied…" he revealed as his tongue slid along the line of her jaw and down toward her collar bone.

She let a small chuckle escape her lips as he continued to tease her throat. When she'd had enough of that, Kagome leaned back, tugging her silky nightshirt over her head as she went. Her movements were intentionally slow as the wine colored fabric drew across her pale flesh, and when she looked up she was pleased to see Inuyasha looking quite hot and bothered.

He stared at her for a long moment, mouth agape as she leaned in again. His only response until her hands found him was the erratic lifting and falling of his jaw.

Kagome smiled coyly up at him, reaching out to him and grasping one of his hands. She pressed the appendage to her breast and molded it to the tender flesh, letting her head roll back as she enjoyed the feel of him touching her.

Inuyasha was bubbling inside… he wanted so desperately to touch her, feel her silk smooth skin against his. He reached forward and pulled Kagome towards him, drawing her up onto the bed and then over his legs to settle in his lap. They kissed again, Kagome's hands slipping into his kimono and shoving the material off his sculpted shoulders. Inuyasha leaned forward to pepper her chest with kisses, dragging his fangs lightly over her rosy nipples before massaging them with his tongue. As he did this, she rubbed his silky ears. And then she caught his chin and drew his face up to hers.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha again, crushing her breasts flush against his chest as she strove to get closer.

"Oh gods, Kagome, if you only knew what you're doing to me…"

She laughed again, pushing him back against her pillows so that she towered above him.

"You aren't so bad yourself."

Kagome crawled up the length of Inuyasha's body until her mouth was level with one of his twitching ears. She blew a little puff of air over the silken appendage before massaging the tip between her lips. Inuyasha moaned beneath her and brought his hands up to massage her back, while he busied his own mouth against her chest.

He pulled her into him and she melted against him like butter, her entire body succumbing to excited tremors as her heart hammered in her chest. She knew in her head that she should pull away from this excitement, but her desire was far too great. There was nothing left to do but surrender to it.

Inuyasha's hands retreated to the ties of his hakama, but she slapped them out of the way, replacing them with her own. With one outstretched hand, she gently nudged him into a more upright position. He could do nothing but brace himself for what he was sure was coming.

"Kagome," he breathed softly. "what are you doing?"

She could feel him shiver against her as she slid her hands down his body. Kissing and nipping her way down from jaw to navel, she slowly undid the tie at his waist, and pushed his knees apart.

His breaths came faster and faster. His fingers clawing at the comforter as he stared at the ceiling in erotic ecstasy. Stars flashed behind the amber of his eyes as Kagome continued her ministrations, feeling more and more empowered with every groan that he uttered.

"Damn it, Kagome, you're driving me crazy!" he moaned, finally gathering the strength to push her away.

He kicked away the rest of his clothes impatiently and made quick work of her of her pajama bottoms. In one swift movement he was above her, pulling the girly sheets over them both.

Inuyasha pressed his knee between hers, silently demanding that she let him in. Kagome instantly complied, giving a strangled sigh as he slithered down to return the favor.

When he'd succeeded in bringing his lover to fulfillment twice in a row, Inuyasha decided it was time to take things to next and final step. Slowly kissing his way back to her mouth, Inuyasha shifted himself between her legs and positioned himself.

Kagome cried out as he slid his astonishing length into her. He stared uncertainly at her through his fevered haze, reluctant to stop, but loathe to cause her further pain. She nodded at him and passed on a timid smile, signaling for him to continue. She was uncomfortable, but she didn't want him to stop either.

He pushed himself deeper with every thrust, picking up the pace as he went. His hips ground against hers rhythmically as he shoved himself in to the hilt, finally allowing himself to lose control when her small cries became eager moans. Kagome arched towards him, wanting more, long nails clawing ruthlessly at his shoulders. Every muscle in her body was taut with pleasure. Their breaths grew shorter and faster. Their very existence narrowing until there was nothing outside the moment they were sharing.

Kagome moaned his name loudly with every thrust as they danced across the line between pleasure and pain. Her toes curled tightly against the straining muscles of his buttocks as she neared the summit.

_They had craved this for so long._

When finally they came, it was with such a fierce explosion it would have put a star going super nova to shame. They cried each other's names so loudly it was surprising the other _sleeping_ residents weren't woken by it, and when it was over they lay together, basking in the fuzzy after glow.

When he pulled out of her, Kagome rolled onto her side and spooned herself into Inuyasha's warm embrace.

"That was just…WOW," she murmured as he trailed soft kisses down the back of her neck.

"Yeah…that was the best gift anyone's ever given me, Kagome…"

Kagome giggled sleepily and pulled the covers tightly about them.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"Hnnn, I love you too…Kagome."

**Anyway…that's it. Love it? Hate it? Please RxR.**


End file.
